Build talk:D/Mo SoJ UW Farmer
Discussion The attributes may look a bit messy, but this actually works rather well. - (ăl zâr'ăs thĕ rē'pər) [snō hwīt tăn] 07:42, 10 February 2008 (EST) BUMB, I'd like some bashing or appraisal. - (ăl zâr'ăs thĕ rē'pər) [snō hwīt tăn] 06:24, 11 February 2008 (EST) :Zomg. It's called bump! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 08:56, 11 February 2008 (EST) ::On forums, yes. Here it's Bring Up My Build. To me at least. (ăl zâr'ăs thĕ rē'pər) [snō hwīt tăn] 23:35, 11 February 2008 (EST) I'm going to move this to testing now, unless someone has something to say...? - (ăl zâr'ăs thĕ rē'pər) [snō hwīt tăn] 02:11, 12 February 2008 (EST) :This actually lookz quite interesting but howz the survivability on this? did not test it yet Abadabadoo 21:04, 12 February 2008 (EST) ::Survivability is good as long as you don't get assaulted by Nightmares or Coldfires in the middle of a fight. Just follow my instructions in the article. - (ză'hîr ăl nĕphīlī) [snō hwīt tăn] 00:28, 13 February 2008 (EST) There are already enough UW Dervish solo's. Roxas XIII 01:23, 14 February 2008 (EST) :There are currently 5 UW solo builds for dervishes (including this one). Now look at the amount of 55/600hp monk builds (either in teams or stand alone) there are. Then look at the amount of A/E or E/A Shadow Form + nuke farming builds there are. I'm guessing you're complaining about this because there is a featured Dervish solo farmer, and there has been Dervish solo farmers featured quite a few times now (note, same 2 builds), and haven't actually looked around to compare the numbers. If someone makes something they believe is worthy of it's own article here, are you going to tell them to go away just because other, different, builds have the same purpose? - (ză'hîr ăl nĕphīlī) [snō hwīt tăn] 02:50, 14 February 2008 (EST) ::There's only a couple A/E or E/A for the Shadow Form + nuking. And lots of the 55/600 monks have different uses. Theres nothing wrong with how many builds look the same,as long as they do their job, its a matter of which is faster, which is reliable, which is superior to the others. UW SoJ Solo instead of spelling it out?--Relyk 11:01, 14 February 2008 (EST) :::What I was saying to Mr Roxas above, there's nothing wrong with a bunch of builds for the same purpose, or a bunch of similar builds for difference purposes. And about the name, this makes sure noone confuses it with Signet of Judgment, plus it's a nod to my previous D/Mo. - (ză'hîr ăl nĕphīlī) [snō hwīt tăn] 00:00, 15 February 2008 (EST) For the people that are going to look at this and call it slow, this kills as fast as the E/Mo Savannah Heat Farmer. - (ză'hîr ăl nĕphīlī) [snō hwīt tăn] 19:45, 16 February 2008 (EST) :Against 3-4 smites (which is the usual size of the groups). Against 5 it's obviously gonna be a bit slower. - (ză'hîr ăl nĕphīlī) [snō hwīt tăn] 23:12, 16 February 2008 (EST) ::with E/Mo you can pull all groups.--[[User:Aesthetic|'AESTHE']][[User talk:Aesthetic|'T']]I :::Yep. I never said this was better. But people usually complain about how slowly melee farmers kill. I'm merely pointing out that against groups of 3-4 smites, which is pretty much the standard size of groups in UW, this works very fast. - (rĕ'küt ŏv ū'rūk) [snō hwīt tăn] 06:57, 19 February 2008 (EST) This build isn't getting a lot of love from you wikians. Maybe a small bump with help that. Even if you don't want to test it, at least share your thoughts. - (rĕ'küt ŏv ū'rūk) [snō hwīt tăn] 00:18, 20 February 2008 (EST) sry but i really think your atts are too spread out... also, what would you do if you ran into a group of coldfires? farm over? 1k wasted? no thank you :lol@u. You just run away. Keep running and they'll eventually break aggro. Heck, cast Shield of Judgment and start running, then they'll knock themselves down. Don't complain about thinly spread attributes on a PvE Farming build when all the skills hit the breakpoint for usability. Complain about thinly spread attributes when a standard PvE or PvP is trying to do too many things at once instead of being focused. - (rĕ'küt ŏv ū'rūk) [snō hwīt tăn] 22:48, 23 February 2008 (EST) Damage Overkill? Lol. Just seems to me, that you have an incredibly high amount of damage. SoJ + SoH + Naturally High Scythe DPS.. [[User:Experienced|'Exper']][[User_talk:Experienced|'ienced']] 00:26, 24 February 2008 (EST) :And this is bad thing? Killing them before they kill you is a good idea, amirite? - (rĕ'küt ŏv ū'rūk) [snō hwīt tăn] 00:29, 24 February 2008 (EST) video can you make a video please?--Evil Deth Bunny 17:26, 25 February 2008 (EST) :Would love to, but my GameGam has simply stopped working with Guild Wars. Will post one as soon as i get that problem fixed. - (nō'vĭk dăn tĕt') [snō hwīt tăn] 01:13, 26 February 2008 (EST) Just download Hypercam From Cnet... Hey, isn't anyone going to vote on this? Greevar 00:17, 28 February 2008 (EST) :It has a semi-hard to get elite (noone wants to pay for a tome, and noone wants to make the long run to the Boss), so it's going to take a while for this to get vetted. Usually they vote after they've seen a video, as that means they don't have to test it for themselves, but as I mentioned above, I'm currently unable to make one. Unless you want to make a video, you'll just have to wait until people start testing and voting. - (nō'vĭk dăn tĕt') [snō hwīt tăn] 02:36, 28 February 2008 (EST) ::Just fucking pirate fraps. Fraps>GameCam. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 07:00, 2 March 2008 (EST) :::I'm not pirate! I'm ninja! - (nō'vĭk dăn tĕt') [snō hwīt tăn] 07:03, 2 March 2008 (EST) ::::Oh common now. Be a pirate ninja then. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 09:53, 2 March 2008 (EST) :::::I think we should all be chipmunks ¤ Abadabadoo¤ 21:37, 2 March 2008 (EST) ::::::Chipmunk ninja pirates. With guitars. - (nō'vĭk dăn tĕt') [snō hwīt tăn] 21:42, 2 March 2008 (EST) DUDE!! Come on. For all of your builds, it takes a freakin year to get a vid. I respect u and stuff, but its kinda annoying--Evil Deth Bunny 19:03, 14 March 2008 (EDT) :First of all, it's not my responsibility to supply you with videos. Secondly, as I have mentioned a few times before, I am UNABLE to make a video right now. So either you stop complaining and test the build, or you make the video yourself, because I'm not making one anytime soon. Peace. - (ză'rē'năs thĕ shăd'ō) [snō hwīt tăn] 22:10, 14 March 2008 (EDT) Riff's Vote Is both unfair and wrong. Change or remove please. - (nō'vĭk dăn tĕt') [snō hwīt tăn] 00:12, 3 March 2008 (EST) lol at riffs vote, if you say that about this, go vote on the terra tank that does uw and see how they feel about that, same situation were if mare pops your screwed, but wait a second thatz in great? riff on occasions you will find it that a mare will pop and pwn you your just gonna have to deal with it and also test the build ¤ Abadabadoo¤ 18:24, 3 March 2008 (EST) :Nightmare pop-up only screws your run if it removes other enchants than your bonds. Or if you panic. - (är'tə-mĭs gōld'brănd) [snō hwīt tăn] 18:26, 3 March 2008 (EST) ::ah i c just read usage and noticed that you cast SoJ after youve already pulled graspings, i thought you precasted it which in that case wouldve made the run somewhat slower, you should put a note that if bonds get removed that when SoJ is put up every time they are kd'd you put up one of your bondz, im not sure how well this will work cuz i have not tested the build yet although i will soon xD ¤ Abadabadoo¤ 18:57, 3 March 2008 (EST) :::Don't bother recasting the bonds. - (är'tə-mĭs gōld'brănd) [snō hwīt tăn] 19:05, 3 March 2008 (EST) :::I made my vote when i was running the build, after wasting 5k on runs, i finally made it to the smites. When i got there i followed the build exactly and still got owned, i will change my vote but not my score. Riff 00:09, 4 March 2008 (EST) ::::I think his score and reasoning is fine for it, but i possibly missed what he said first. he had goood reasoning for it, and its not like he gave you a zero :::::I really still dont get your vote riff... if enchantz get stripped your not screwed at all cuz you can still run away from graspingz cuz your 33% speed skill is a stance and wont get stripped unlike the build that i stated before Terra Tank which if mare does pop up it will be screwed, and that one is in great, and this one is much safer since your increased speed skill is a stance and you wont get beat up by aatxez when enchantz get stripped, maybe your just doing it wrong riff i have not tested the build yet but i dont see what could possibly destroy this build when enchantz get stripped ¤ Abadabadoo¤ 18:33, 7 March 2008 (EST) Don't run away from Graspings. Follow the instructions on the page. You're only screwed if the nightmare removes your non-bond enchants as well. - (är'tə-mĭs gōld'brănd) [snō hwīt tăn] 20:47, 7 March 2008 (EST) :lol sry if i wrote that wierd i didnt mean like run "away" from them liek try to break their aggro, i meant that you should just run back to starting spot as you would normally and bring em with you ¤ Abadabadoo¤ 23:19, 7 March 2008 (EST) I really like this build. I have tried it and it works wonders :P ::riff's vote and the other guys vote who said 'same as riff' are wtf? this build works great, and if you can't even clear the first room with this build, you defo suck.. =/ change that vote or remove it:s Close Impact 04:28, 8 March 2008 (EST) :::I refuse to change my vote AGAIN, its my personal opinion and it doesn't matter if other people agree with it or not. Riff 04:35, 9 March 2008 (EDT) :::: it does matter if its rong info .. 84.192.144.207 08:49, 9 March 2008 (EDT) <-- Close Impact, too lazy to log ::::: riff well therez your problem were not looking for personal opinion ratings were looking for factual ratings based on testing not just ratings by taking a conceptual peek at the build that doesnt help any1 ¤ Abadabadoo¤ 12:25, 9 March 2008 (EDT) :::::i made both votes, AFTER i had run the build.Riff 20:45, 9 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::Both? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 03:58, 10 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::Mr Riff's original vote was 0-0-0. He still fails at effectiveness and universality, being incorrect in his comment on the latter, and simply giving the former a low score because he doesn't like this build. However, votes in this wiki are to be based on fact, so I hope Mr Riff will correct this. - (ză'rē'năs thĕ shăd'ō) [snō hwīt tăn] 04:50, 10 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Yes my original vote was 0-0-0 because i tried running the build 5 different times and kept getting destroyed by mare pop ups. I then changed my vote because i realized that while the build may not work for me, it DOES work for others. I based my vote on fact and opinion as votes are suppose to be. Riff 10:50, 10 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Nah i think itz just supposed to be based on facts ¤ Abadabadoo¤ 21:19, 10 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::: i think you suck if you get stripped by pop ups... takes 10 seconds to kill them all, get to safety, and start the quest withouth one of them popping up rly .. >.> review ur vote [[User:Close Impact|'Close Impact']] ''talk'' 12:14, 11 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Look, i'm not going to apologize my vote, it is MY vote. I do believe Votes are based on opinion as much as fact otherwise all votes would be the same wouldn't they? If you really feel the need for my vote to be removed tell an admin. Also see http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/PvXwiki:Real_Vetting Riff 17:48, 11 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::yew make no sense good sir, it is a good thing if all votes are same is it nawt? that is what makez great buildz great and that would show that all the ratingz are true, there is only one part i feel that should be based on opinion and thatz the innovation but you marked high in that so that couldnt be your opinion based part on rating ¤ Abadabadoo¤ 19:39, 11 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::: don't apologize for your vote then , but simply change it, as it is incorrect. it makes no sence at all giving a 1 for univ. if for 2 secs you maybe thought bout what you wrote , you could have avoided that.. change ur 1.. thereby also changing that 3 =/ its incorrect vote, so change or remove. [[User:Close Impact|'Close Impact']] ''talk'' 14:34, 12 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::: that link doesn't exist btw —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Close Impact ( ) 14:34, 12 March 2008. ::::::::::::::Should link here. And vetting/rating should have nothing to do with personal opinion. Should all votes differ a lot some people are obviously wrong; a build works equally good for everyone, regardless of opinion. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:31, 12 March 2008 (EDT) until an Admin or Sysop feels i should change my rating, i refuse to. 19:05, 15 March 2008 (EDT)Riff 03:07, 16 March 2008 (EDT) try this version prof=dervish/mo scythe=8+1+1 smiting=12 mysticism=8+3 wind=3+1 earthprayers=6+1SweepAuraAura Convictionof JudgmentRageSpiritHaste/build :what's eternal aura for...i don't see an avatar.--72.189.85.14 03:14, 4 January 2009 (EST) added holy damage + dummy chant for pious haste to break RoJ over SoJ? More domoge? and you still have scytheExo Oo 18:31, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Wouldn't do it. RoJ causes foes to scatter to much.